pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Citrine City
Adjacent to: Fabled Cliffs, Slashing Sands Desert, The Niantic Citrine City lays claim to being the birthplace of the Renaissance, and while that claim is disputed, no one disputes its claim to be the center of a modern technological revolution. By day, the city is impressive enough. Skyscrapers and the thriving hum of busy lives go on as you would expect. But things don't quiet down at night; they just get busier. When the sun sets in Citrine, the lights come on. A show of neon lights and plasma TV's compete to draw the attention of tourists and tech moguls with money to burn. Attention spans are short in this city and the newest and brightest and most interesting can't become complacent for a minute, or else some new trend will sweep up its customers and leave it in the dustbin of history. Some people hate the hustle and bustle, but those that live there appreciate the vivid life where the only tradition is that nothing is ever the same. Lombardi AMPitheater This gym is a cross between a stadium and a stage, a place for concerts and Pokemon battles. The Challenge The Battle Gym Leader Blair Pikachu, Raichu Lead Guitar Buzz Flaaffy, Ampharos Singer Melody Chinchou, Lanturn Instinct Spark Jolteon, Electabuzz Tech Whiz Carol Electrode, Magnemite Victory Blair gives every victor the Personality Badge as well as the HM for Supercharge. Additionally, he hands out TM's for Electric Boogaloo, Tetrashock, and Thunderbolt. SPONSORS At this point, the players will be eligible for a sponsorship. * Bianchi Financial: The trainer gets an additional 50% income after each battle. * Silph Company: The trainer gets a goodies basket after each battle. * Pokemon Digital: The trainer gets a random TM after battle. Changing a sponsorship costs 1 kudo, plus an additional kudo each time it happens. Nuclear Power Plant The local power plant works overtime to supply Citrine City's voracious appetite for energy. Little Meltdown (Event) There is an accident at the plant, and several barrels of toxic waste are spilled. Pokemon trainers who have poison Pokemon are encouraged to bring these to help clean up the spill, since only Poison Pokemon can handle the intense radiation and toxic materials. While there, Players will have a chance to catch shiny radioactive Grimer and a Muk. But the bigger outcome is a Pikachu that walked through the sludge before the players arrived. It later chewed on some power cables and evolved into a much larger Raichu (use the strong method to generate this Pokemon). It will continue to wander around, growing in size, until nightfall. When the sun goes down, and as a lightning storm begins, this 40-story electric mouse will begin rampaging through town, kaiju-style, and only the players are able to stop it. They won't be able to catch it with standard Pokeballs, so it'll take a fight. After the players begin to confront the beast, Trukker from Fireopal Ghost Town will show up and say they need gargantuan balls to catch the mouse, giving each of them two gargantuan balls. A gargantuan ball rolls 2d60 and if the total is higher than the target's remaining HP, it is caught. After the battle, assuming the players stop this Giant Raichu, they are awarded the key to the city and become local heroes for a brief time. Pokemon Digital This is a startup company that is making a big splash in the world of TM's and HM's. They coded a new move from scratch, encode, after decades of work, and taught it to a Porygon. This move allows the user to convert moves directly into digital code. This code can then be much more easily turned into a TM or HM, allowing them to undercut the market. Pokemon Digital is still in its infancy, and is looking for trainers to come in and demonstrate new moves they haven't seen before, allowing them to turn out new products. Trainers who do so get a free TM of the move they demonstrated. Pokemon Digital donates its TM's to theater companies for promotional purposes, and it sometimes gives away Porygon that have been given a new skin that display's the company's logo and slogan. Their store sells TM's at a 20% discount, trying to recoup the hundreds of millions of Pokedollars they and their investors have spent, without receiving any profit yet. They also sell the TM for encode for $1,800, a move they designed themselves from scratch. Encode turns moves into data disks. If you email that data to Pokemon Digital, they will email you back a free TM of the move you gave them data for. Late in the game, when they've started to turn a profit and are spending less on promotion, they'll start selling TM's at half the normal cost, and have almost every TM available for purchase. Computer Glitch (Event) When the players arrive the team at Pokemon Digital, they say that they're not able to sell or give away any TM's right now because their computers are down. Then they realize the player characters are all trainers and try to rope them into helping. And no, they won't need programming skills. This is a great time to fill in the players on some important world elements that are canon, at least to this game. Cameron will explain, in a rambling and overly technical monologue, how transforming things into data works. We recommend you just give this info to a player and have them deliver the information in character: Items can be transformed into data and back, which is how you can store items in PC's, or Pokeballs, which convert things into data and back to real items. Pokemon can be transformed into data as well, and that's how they get caught, stored in PC's, and transferred through link cables. Pokeballs can't pick up ID information on fainted Pokemon so they can't catch them. Cameron holds to the theory that many others share that humans are a type of Pokemon. We can be turned into data and caught by Pokeballs the same as Pokemon, but most humans dislike the virtual world. No one can express exactly why, we just find it intensely uncomfortable, off, wrong, and our spirit finds a way to break out of any Pokeball. Most Pokemon don't hate the virtual world nearly as much, some even enjoy it. And they have a lot harder time breaking out of pokeballs. Cameron spouts his theory of Ultimate Pokemon, that for each Pokemon species there is a Pokemon that has true sapience, what some might call a soul. If that Pokemon dies, another one gains the soul. These Pokemon would be capable of human speech mentally, if not necessarily physically. They'd also be able to break out of pokeballs with ease, and would hate being confined in one, refusing to enter them. There's rumors of a pair of Team Rocket grunts who had a Meowth that seemed to be like this, and that they were on the trail of another such Pokemon, a Pikachu. Anyway, we've come a long way since Bill got himself mixed up with a Rattata's data stream and became a human/Pokemon hybrid. Pokemon Digital does a lot of its coding by actually turning themselves into data and going inside the computer to examine the code directly. It's unpleasant, but effective, and as you get used to it then it starts becoming fun. Anyway, Pokemon digital has a machine that can transform people into data. It also has the same kind of Pokeball interface that Pokemon centers have, but in this it's used to send Pokemon into the digital world. Maybe the trainers' Pokemon will be strong enough to sort out the digital mess. The What the players will eventually realize there's a Missingno here. Abandoned Factory Break Room This sets the mood of being Factory Floor This is the main area and the players will repeatedly be coming here, encountering Pokemon from the abandoned factory encounters table. They will repeatedly encounter 2 Pokemon per trainer with no need for any rolls, and even if they don't want to. Some of these Pokemon are Voltorb, and instead of rolling to run away they automatically use self destruct to deal 150 damage to a single trainer or Pokemon unless they pass their speed save. Electrode will use explode to deal 180 damage to anyone who fails a sense save, trainer or Pokemon. And after these balls blow themselves up, they go back into the encounters bag if you're using the chits system, so they can be encountered again. You can tell how much your players will be loving the challenge here by how creatively they swear. Pokeball Storage The players can make awareness rolls to dig through the debris for loot, difficulty 120 in the light or 200 in pitch black. A failure results in an exploding Voltorb for 150 damage. TM Storage Random TM's, use metronome function. Factory Arena The interesting thing about this arena is it is made up of a set of eight 3x3 plates, with each plate having a switch on the space in the center. The arrangement of the plates is like a slide puzzle, and if a Pokemon steps on the switch in the center of a plate, and that plate is adjacent to the space on the map that lacks a plate, then it slides into that gap. Flying Pokemon don't activate switches and don't move with plates. Prototyping There is a master ball prototype here. It's unfortunately broken, but a difficulty 200 science roll will repair it. Romano Tower Constructed by David Romano, this skyscraper is the largest building in Citrine City. The main structure has a stylized lightning bolt running down the sides, and the windows on this section are covered in a thin film of gold. This, coupled with the conductive metals the structure is made from allows it to effectively channel lightning along its surface, which is handy given how often thunderstorms occur in this area. Though Romano Tower is a prestigious investment property, it is rumored that David Romano had an ulterior motive for its construction. Legend has it that Zapdos abhor the hubris of those who construct tall buildings as if to live among the clouds. Supposedly, Romano's lifelong dream has been to see a Zapdos with his own eyes, and that he built this skyscraper close to where one is rumored to live for a chance of seeing one. Parking Garage Below the surface is the parking garage, with 10 levels of spaces for stashing your vehicle. Ground Floor Stores The first two stories are dedicated to various shops that sell technology, fast food, gear for Pokemon trainers, and more. Offices The middle section of the building is made up of office buildings. Various companies rent out space as needed. Penthouse Dominic Romano lives in this lavish suite. Access is extremely limited, so don't expect to just be able to walk in. Rumors abound about what kind of eccentric oddities are to be found there. Airship Docks Near the top of the building is an airship dock to service the several blimps that frequent the area, most notably the Niantic. It is serviced by a pair of dedicated elevators, one for passengers and one for freight. Galleria Restaurant Just above the airship docks sits the Galleria, a four-star restaurant that slowly rotates to allow diners a changing view of the surroundings. Eating at this place is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for people, because you probably won't be able to afford it twice. Radio Tower The tower here broadcasts radio and television shows to the surrounding area, but it is also fitted with a sturdy lightning rod to help channel electricity. Casino Prize Wheel Everyone who comes to the casino on its opening celebration gets a free spin on the prize wheel.Players roll a d20 and compare that to the results: Odd Numbers A premium ball bearing the casino's logo. 2,4,6, or 8 Coupons: Half off food at the buffet. Buffet now costs $500, fills a Pokemon's FP and HP. 10 Pokeball: A Pokeball bearing the casino's logo. 1'2' Luxury Ball: Also bears the casino's logo. '''14 '''Light Ball: A Pikachu-boosting item '''16, 18 '''TM: Use the metronome function to pick one at random. '''20 '''Z-Crystal: for the move Jackpot Showboat In this game, the player sit around the table. The dealer takes a deck and flips over two cards. A player decides whether or not to place a bet on whether the third card the dealer flips will be between the first two cards in value. If the card is, the player wins their bet amount. If not, even on a tie, they lose it. Either way, the next player faces the same choice. Bruno's Scrapyard and Daycare The sign outside reads Bruno's Scrapyard with a piece of plywood attached that has the words "and Daycare" written on it. The scenery is a run-down junkyard with a few big dog Pokemon guarding the place, loyal to Bruno and his staff, protective of the Pokemon there, and wary of anyone else. The junk is largely in an abandoned quarry with boulders and refuse scattered about. There's piles of metal, old cars, and junked electronics with an office by the gate. The daycare section has electric and steel types. There's a Magneton and a Voltorb assembling what looks like a Magnemite out of spare parts. The Pokemon there seem to be happy there with one exception: a Jigglypuff that looks like it is miserable with all the metal and the other Pokemon picking on it. The Daycare Leaving a Pokemon here is cheap. For a mere $1000 a session the players can leave a Pokemon there. The Pokemon will train each of its stats once per session. Pokemon that evolve by Steel Coat will evolve accordingly. Additionally, most genderless Pokemon can reproduce here by assembling offspring out of the junk or making use of the minerals from the quarry. However, only Pokemon from the mineral egg group are comfortable here. All others lose 1-3 friendship points per session at random and will run away if they go into negative FP territory.